Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (The episode begins where the previous episode left off. Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito returned to their homes by entering their portals. Far, far away from the universe, Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor was defeated and destroyed there until his power was removed away from a darker side and headed to the planet Earth. In Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: Hey dad, since Lord Darktisk is gone, i wanted to thank you that i returned from the dead. *Phoenix: Oh son, I was so worried about you when I knew you were dead. *Shippo: When Lord Darktisk came back, he wanted revenge. *Phoenix: I know, i can feel power levels around here. (Meanwhile, Boss Skua was flying around Antarctica) *Boss Skua: Man, these days, i always fail. I will get revenge on Ramón someday. (At night, the dark ball was coming to Earth at Cape Adare. In Carlos' house, Carlos was sleeping until the dark ball came inside his body and open his eyes from his control. The Next Day) *Montay: Finally! Summer will continue with no school until the next school year. Middle school will begin just for me. *Xever: Hey, school hours are changing and were you suppose to be in summer school? *Montay: Summer school? What is summer school? *Fastino: Montay, today it is the first day of your summer school. *Montay: There is a summer school? Since when? *Hersila: Xever wanted you to focus on your skills there. This is why you have to go to summer school. *Montay: No! Not Summer School. Summer School is a waste of time and it ruined my summer every year. You always ruined my summer every year. Screw this school. *Xever: Montay, you must go! *Roy: I signed up for you. *Montay: Dad? *Fastino: You can't hang out with Esequiel all day. Just stick with being smart or something. *Montay: What should i do? *Xever: You want to go to middle school next year? *Montay: Yes. *Roy: Then, you must go to summer school to finish your skills on what you must had not completed. *Montay: I hope, Carlos and his friends are not in summer school. *Fastino: Carlos went to summer school with his friends. You're going with them. *Montay: NO! WHAT A WASTE OF TIME! IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL WITH BULLIES AND MONSTERS! *Roy: Can i tell the Adélie God. *Montay: *run to school* No! I'm going. I love school. *Fastino: Finally. *Roy: Get rid of him screaming. (Meanwhile in the garage of Mumble's Circuit) *Shippo: Can't wait for the race. *Atticus: Shippo, you will do good. We are in the race. *Erik: We have racing skills. It's summer and we're moving up a grade. *Shippo: We're going to middle school? *Erik: I'm sure, it is the same school, Mumble went as a chick. *Atticus: This is fun. We can use the same karts we had like before. *Shippo: Even when defeating an enemy, we can chase each other. *Erik: Doing this is fun. *Shippo: Yeah, it is. *Erik: It sound like more fun to me. *Shippo: Yeah Erik. It's fun. *Atticus: One time, we can get more than that. *Shippo: I know we can. (In Antarctic Swimmers High School, where the summer school is taking place, Montay was not excited to go there) *Montay: I hate my life. (In the school campus outside) *Montay: Kids....not even that great. *Blazer: Hey Montay, did you find your enemy Carlos? *Montay: No. *Dylan: We can't find him out of nowhere. *Ting-Ting: What can we do? *Montay: I'll stick with the classes. You guys can find him by your own. *Blazer: We will. Carlos must be here somewhere. *Montay: Goodbye guys, *walk* I will try and see if i can cut- *Fat Adelie Penguin Chick: Ooooh, do you want to be my baby? *Montay: No! Get out. *Fat Adelie Penguin Chick: Ticka, ticka, koo. *Montay: These suckas every day. *Poor Adelie Penguin Chick: Hey there, someone stole my girlfriend, i will get revenge on him. Wanna join? *Montay: No, Carlos stole your girlfriend like when he stole Cho Cho from me. *Poor Adelie Penguin Chick: Carlos? THAT MONSTER! *Montay: Whatever. *Adelie Penguin Chick Singer #1: Hey, hit it. (Two adelie penguin chick singers started to sing "Ain't No Lovin' My Man") Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo *Montay: I hate this song. (Meanwhile far from the school, Carlos, who is controlled by the dark power was ready to go to school) *Carlos: I will see what Montay is up to. (Back at the garage of Mumble's Circuit) *Erik: I got my kart ready to face. Sadly that Montay can't go. *Shippo: I do feel kinda bad that some of our friends can't join us. *Erik: Esequiel and Josesito? *Shippo: He can't go. They turned back into adults and started to invent something new. *Atticus: What about the tickle torments? *Shippo: Let's not talk about that. (The garage door was open by Lorry Rickerson) *Lorry: Okay kids, time to go to the racing line. *Erik: It's time. *Atticus: Let's go. (Back at Antarctic Swimmers High School) *Montay: School is a start of a day. (Carlos appears showing up) *Carlos: Blazer, come here. *Blazer: Carlos, what happen to you? *Carlos: Montay has stole my dream to stop Vikram and be a hero. *Dylan: What can you do? *Ting-Ting: Destroy the school? *Carlos: I see. (Carlos started to destroy the campus as everyone scream in panic by running) *Montay: Oh no! It's Carlos. *Carlos: Montay. *Montay: What happen to you? Why are you all purple? *Carlos: You will see about that. (Carlos uses his dark beam on Montay) *Montay: He has Lord Darktisk's power! This is terrible! *Carlos: Um..... *spit on Blazer* *Blazer: NOOO!!!! AHHH!!! AHHH!!!! AHHHH!!! *transform into a demon* ROOAAAARRRR!!!! *Carlos: Now that's a demon penguin. *Montay: You fool! *???: Montay, i am here to save you, but we can get out of here. *Montay: Cho Cho No! Go back where you were. *Carlos: Blazer, charge at her! *Montay: No! (Dylan grab Montay as Blazer spit at Cho Cho to transform into a demon) *Montay: No. *Dylan: Big hugs from you. *Montay: No! *Blazer: So Cho Cho, what are you up to? *Cho Cho: What is with the wings? *Carlos: We will use wings to stop our enemies. (Carlos spit at Ting-Ting and Dylan and transform into demons) *Dylan: Yeah. *Montay: You little monster! *Carlos: I hate you. Now i can be a villain instead from taking over the world! *Montay: Hey, i beat you at the Adélie Feeding Battle a long time. *Carlos: You did not notice that. *Montay: Blazer, stop him! (Blazer spit at Carlos and transform into a demon, destroying everything in dark and being the leader of the demons) *Montay: No! The summer school! *Carlos: Water ball please! (In the lake of the school, the water formed into a ball and show the view of Mumble's Circuit) *Carlos: That the place we will destroy. *Montay: You guys can't go! *Blazer: We do whatever we want. *Montay: *run away* Try and pass my me! *Carlos: Screw him. Let's take the shortcut. (Carlos open up a portal in the water and his friends enter the portal to go to Mumble's Circuit for the race. Meanwhile at Mumble's Circuit at the starting line.) *Lorry: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the Happy Feet Racing event of the Grand Prix! (Everyone cheered) *Erik: The race is gonna be fun! *Shippo: Um, I sense trouble coming. *Erik: What trouble? *Shippo: The fuel melting down? *Erik: No, forget that. (Shippo, Erik, Atticus, Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón, Seymour, Terry, Gloria and Bo are in the race) *Lorry: Okay, this is a long ride from the race. Are you mark, get set, GO! (The race begins when the song "How Big You Wonder" by Chromeo plays. The racers race on left to right, they jumped on the ice and headed to the hill. They passed the ice bridge and arrived at the lake. The song ended when a portal open with Demon Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho arriving.) *Carlos: It's time to destroy the race! *Shippo: Huh? *Shippo looked as the racers are racing and looking at the demons* *Carlos: Over there! That the chick that stole my dream to defeat Vikram! *Dylan: Let's get him! *Shippo: *watching everything go down* I have to find a way to warn the others. *Erik: Go! (Blazer hit Bo and make her lose the race) *Blazer: Oh yeah! *Carlos: Take the fire! *shoot the fire at Ramón* *Ramón: AYAYAYAYAHAHAYAHAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA AMIGO! (Ramón loses the race) *Lorry: Oh no, it seems that the monsters are taking over the race. (Back at the race) *Erik: What can we do? *Atticus: We can act like Esequiel and Josesito. *Shippo: We have to stop them! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo race to the edge as Carlos throw fire at Terry and loses the race as well) *Erik: No! This is terrible. *Shippo: We have to do something! *Dylan: Coming at ya! *Erik: Escape from this demon! *Shippo: No, we have to fight! *Erik: Stop worrying about fighting and escape from them! *Seymour: I will stop them! *Atticus: Dad? *Seymour: Move along son! *Atticus: Go ahead. Stop those guys. *Phoenix: Count me in on the fight. *Seymour: Join up. (Ting-Ting grab Gloria and throw her to the ice blocks) *Mumble: Gloria! *Carlos: Yes! (Carlos hold Mumble and throw him to the lake) *Carlos: Bye Bye Mumble HappyFeet! *Phoenix: What have you done to my brother! *Seymour: I will stop them! (Seymour fight with Demon Cho Cho in the kart) *Phoenix: Where's the finish line? *Shippo: We have to find it. *Carlos: This take good care. (Carlos uses his fire blast on the screen and everyone run and scream in panic) *Lorry: Oh no! Five demons are destroying the race! *Carlos: You can't stop me now penguins! *Phoenix: No! *Dylan: Hool! (Dylan smashes on Atticus and make him lose the race) *Erik: Atticus! *Seymour: My son! (Cho Cho shoots at Seymour and got defeated as well) *Carlos: After the guys! *Phoenix: Guys, we are the only three left. We still have to win this. (Carlos shoots his fire beam at Phoenix) *Phoenix: Guys, go! I will take care of myself. *Shippo: No daddy! *Erik: He's defeated. Oh, there's the finish line. (Shippo and Erik go and cross the finish line) *Erik: Yes! I won first! *Shippo: You won second. I win first. *Erik: That's not fair. *Shippo: We have to go help our friends and family! *Carlos: You fools don't stand a chance! *Shippo: You have caused us so much trouble! You even hurt my daddy! *Carlos: Everyone is dead! Or, defeated. *Lorry: Get out of the track! *Carlos: *freeze Lorry* NO! *Erik: Lorry! *Shippo: He freezes our idol. *Erik: You litte icetard! *Carlos: Ha ha ha! You two wil join on my side. *Shippo: Carlos, i know it's you. *Blazer: Oh no! We're busted! *Dylan: Do something master! Do something! *Carlos: I will think if i can stop Shippo and Erik for this. *Erik: Look! *throw a snowball at Cho Cho* *Cho Cho: NOOO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL LOOK! *Shippo: Yeah! Way to go! *Carlos: IT AIN'T FUNNY! *Shippo: Yeah, you deserve that! *Carlos: You..little kind of brat! *Erik: What can we do? *Shippo: Defeat the monster and the other demon penguins. *Erik: Go for it. (Shippo run to defeat Carlos and his friends but Carlos grabbed Shippo and throw him to the sky) *Erik: Shippo!! *Carlos: I won! (Erik goes full speed ahead and defeated Carlos and his friends) *Erik: That will teach them a lesson. (Meanwhile with Montay) *Montay: Gosh, everything is.....portals. (With Shippo, he landed on Penguin-Land) *Noah: Back so soon from the race? *Shippo: Everyone was defeated on Mumble's Circuit except for Erik. *Noah: WHHAAT??! (Back with Montay) *Montay: Hm..... this look fine as well. (Montay enter the portal he choosed as all of the portals are closed. Back in Mumble's Circuit) *Carlos: I will........kill Montay and Shippo. Come on guys, back to the school. (The demon penguins, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho leave with Carlos. Everyone was waking up after their defeat by the demons) *Ramón: What a amigo. *Atticus: Erik! *Erik: Atticus. *Atticus: Where's Shippo? *Erik: He's gone. *Atticus: No..... *Erik: It's okay. He will come back. *Phoenix: What a race. *Ramón: Can someone break Lorry out of the ice? *Erik: By Shippo's trajectory he was thrown, good possibility he ended up in Penguin-Land. *Atticus: Everyone is alright after all. *Erik: I have a feeling Shippo is going to be alright. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep